This invention relates to a device for adjusting implements, blowing heads and the like to the glass sheet thickness in the continuous production of mirrors, double glazing and stratified glass.
In mirror production, the glass sheet has to undergo cleaning and drying operations before the metal and protective paint layers are deposited on it to transform it into a mirror. These operations use for example brushes and blowing heads (hereinafter known as "implements") which have to be adjusted to the various sheet thicknesses by uncomfortable and relatively lengthy manual adjustments.